Love in her tears
by darkfiregoddess666
Summary: Tyson snaps at Hillary all the time. But what happens when he takes snapping a little to far? Hillary joins the saintshields of course. JoesphxHillary and MariamxOzuma Warning some characters may be o.o.c.
1. Default Chapter

Me: Hello this is my second fanfiction. The only reason I'm writing this one is that my first one was a bomb.

Peter: Cheer up Kitty.

Me: Anyway let us begin. Billy disclaimer.

Billy: Kitty does not own Beyblade v force. She does however own us.

yehyehyehyehyehyehyehyehyehyehyeh

Hillary ran through the back alleys. Her eyes stung with tears.

" Tyson that jerk. I never want to see him again! " She said aloud.

_FLASHBACK: _Hillary had just gotten to Tyson's house. " Hey Ty." She said.

Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kai were practicing. Kenny was there too. " Hi Hillary." Max and Tyson said. " Hey Hill." Ray greeted her. Kai remained silent. "Tyson watch out!" Kenny yelled. Hillary was watching the battle between Tyson and Kai. " Tyson you need to concentrate." She said. Tyson

walked up to her. " Listen Hillary why don't you just shut up! He yelled. If you cant beyblade you cant hang out with us so beat it! " Tyson yelled shoving her. " Tyson

you jerk! You want me to leave fine! But I'm not coming back!" Hillary yelled. She ran from the scene. As she ran, she swore she saw a glimpse of gold. Ozuma? She thought. Tears welded up in her eyes. _END __FLASHBACK. _Hillary found herself at the docks. She sat with her feet in the water. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She turned and gasped . . .

yehyehyehyehyehyehyehyehyehyehyeh

Me: Ha a cliff hanger!

Billy: You are evil!

Me: Yes I am. By the way here are my rules. I must have at least thirteen reviews in two weeks if you want to read more.

Peter: R&R flames ARE MORE than welcome.


	2. Meeting at the docks

Me: Hi I'm back from the dead!

Billy: When were you dead?

Me: Last week. By the way I know I said that I wouldn't update

till I got thirteen reviews. Well I changed my mind.

Peter: Story time!

Me: I do not own Beyblade v Force. Warning this chapter contains major out

of characterness

Recap: Hilary found herself at the docks. She sat with her feet in the water. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She turned and gasped. Standing behind her was Joseph. He tilted his head. " Are you OK?" He asked running a hand through his pine green hair. " Yeah of course I'm OK." Hilary responded. Joseph's eyes narrowed. " No you're not! I saw the whole thing with Tyson. " He said. " Wait that was you? By the way never say that name again! " Hilary yelled. Joseph looked hurt. " Wait I'm sorry, please stay. " Hillary called. Joseph smiled. He sat down next to her. " Hey I have an idea! " He said. Hilary blinked. " Really what? " She asked. " Well maybe just maybe if Ozuma approves. I could teach you how to beyblade. " He said. Hilary gasped. " Really wow that is great." She said happily. They looked out on the horizon. The sun was beginning to set. Joseph got up.

" Wait here I'll be right back." He said. Hilary nodded to show she understood. Joseph ran back to the saint shield's hideout. " Ozuma where are you! " He yelled. A blue and red-haired boy came out. " There you are Joseph. " He said. Joseph shook his hand at the air. " I was wondering if I could teach Hilary how to beyblade. " He said. " What she's friends with the Bladebreakers! " Ozuma yelled.

" Not anymore. Please Ozuma? " He begged giving his best puppy eyes. " Fine she can join the team. " Ozuma said. " Thanks man. " Joseph said. Ozuma picked up a black and red beyblade. " This will be her's. " He said giving it to Joseph. Joseph ran out the door. " Bye be back soon. " He yelled behind him. It was 9:30 when he left. Now it was 9:45. Hilary waited patiently. Joseph ran up the dock.

" Hey Hillary! " He yelled. Hilary turned around. " Joseph you're back." She said happily. Joseph sat next to her. " Ozuma said you could be on the team! " He said.

Hilary looked as though she was dreaming. " Thank you so much! " She squealed happily. She hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. " I'll meet you here at 10:30 a.m. tomorrow? " She asked. Joseph did not respond. He was too shocked.

"I'll take that as a yes? " She laughed. " Bye cutie." She smiled. Before she left she bent down and kissed him on his forehead. She ran home . . .

Me: Yea romance don't you just love it?

Billy: Yuck gross!

Me: Anyway poll time I cannot decide what Hilary's bitbeast should be so here are the options.

1: A black fire demon cat. Main power fire claws.

2: A red and black fox demon with wings. Main power Shadow bite.

or 3: A fire/darkness faire. Main power shadow fire. If you have a good name please let me know. By the way which ever one you choose will have all the powers listed. It's just that the power next to their type is the strongest attack for them. Thanks.

Peter: Wow talk about a mouthful. Remember Read and Review flames are excepted. See you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok peoples I'm back

Peter: Finally!

Me: Shut up!

Billy: Have you decided what Hilary's bitbeast is gonna be?

Me: Yep, it took me a while than it hit me I've decided to make Hilary have a very rare bitbeast.

Peter: How so?

Me: Well her bitbeast will be a shape shifter meaning she can turn into all of the choices from chapter two. In this form her name is Fire Sprite.

Billy: Well that should please everyone.

Me: Yes but that's not all! Her bitbeast also can turn into a real animal. A bat to be exact. In this form she is Hilary's pet and is named Kalia.

Peter: Cool.

Me: Thanks anyway on with the story.

Peter: Kristy don't own no shows or nothing!

Me: Stop abusing the English language. By the way I've decided to make this just a Joseph/Hilary fic. Seeing as there isn't a lot out there. (thinking)

Recap: "I'll thank that as a yes?" She laughed. " Bye cutie." She smiled. Before she left she bent down and kissed him on his forehead. She ran home . . .Once she got there she saw her parents were not home. They never were. She ran up to her room and packed some clothes. This is so great! Oh no I forgot to ask Joseph where his club house is!" Then she heard a knock on her window. She opened it. Outside sitting on a branch on her tree was Joseph. " Hello thought you might need some help." He said. "Well your right I don't know where to go." Hilary told him. "Well your in luck I've come to pick you up." Joseph said. Hilary ran out of her room and outside. "OK let's go." She said eagerly. They headed off toward the Saintshields warehouse. (Ten mins later) "Were here sorry if it's a mess. Blame Ozuma!" Joseph said quickly. Hilary laughed and followed him inside. Once she was in she saw another girl. "Hey little bro your back. Oh hi umm Hilary isn't it?" Mariam asked. " Yes you must be Mariam?" "Yeah I am. I believe you already know Ozuma and Dunga?" She asked. " Ozuma yes, Dunga not really." Hilary answered. " Well Hilary Dunga. Dunga Hilary." Hilary walked up to Dunga and shook his hand.

" Nice to meet you." She said. "Yeah umm sure." Dunga replied. "Come on we need some sleep. Tomorrow we will get your bitbeast." Ozuma said breaking the silence. Mariam led Hilary to a fairly warm part of the warehouse. You can sleep her for the night." She said turning away. " Thank you." Hilary stated before laying down. " No problem Hil. Night" Mariam said before laying down also. Joseph, Ozuma, and Dunga all said good night too. Hilary stared up at the dark ceiling. Joseph or Ozuma had turned off the light. " Well no it's my turn to show Tyson who's boss." She said silently. After a few hours she fell a sleep. . .

Me: Well that was kinda short. Hilary's bitbeast will be shown in normal form next chappie.

Peter: Cool

Me: You say cool way to much. Anyway just to let you know Joseph is taller in this fic. Just slightly shorter that Hilary.

Billy: Please read and review flames are more than welcomed.

All: See ya next time.


	4. bitbeast

Me: Hey guess who's back after a very long hiatus?

Peter/Billy: Playing cards but stop when they hear my voice. Master your back! hugs

Me: So did ya miss me? I've decided I'm gonna try updating this story at least once a week.

Peter/Billy: Great now we won't be so lonely.

Me: Aww poor dead people. Oh and about character ages they are as followed.

Mariam: 17

Dunga: 17

Hilary: 16

Ozuma: 16

Joseph: 15

just do we are clear.

Peter: Kay now for the disclaimer. Our great master does not own Beyblade V Force.

Hilary woke up to the sound of something clashing. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Ozuma and Dunga were in a mock bey battle so far both were tied. She was so busy watching she didn't even notice Joesph standing next to her.

"Morning Hill sleep well?" Hilary jumped up at the sudden sound. She turned and glared at the green haired boy.

"Oh Joesph it's you. Don't do that again you nearly gave me a heart attack." Joesph looked down ashamed at his playful actions. He did not mean to scare her really he only wanted to say hi.

"I'm really sorry. Here I got you something." He held out a light blue and silver beyblade with a red faerie on the middle. Hillary's eyes lit up as she took the blade and turned it over in her hands.

"Wow it's beautiful the faerie is so pretty." She said in awe. Joesph smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Ozuma told me to get you a blade. I thought you might like this one. Now it's time to practice." Hilary cocked her head until Joesph called his sister. She came up and smiled at Hilary then turned to her brother.

"Hey sis could you help Hilary train in a mock battle?" He asked and Mariam nodded motioning for Hilary to follow her. They went to the back of the ware house and got into battlepositions.

"You ready Hill? I won't go easy on you just because your a newbie. Oh and here's a tip if you want your bitbeast you have to trust your blade. Ready 1-2-3 let her rip!" Both girls launched their blades. Mariam had a huge advantage as her blade crashed against Hilary's but thankfully did not send it out. Hilary tried to remember how her old friends controlled the blades and remembered. It was like the blade knew where they wanted it to go. She tried to establish a mental bond with her blade and call out herbitbeast but nothing happened. She felt a bit distressed when she heard someone call out.

"Go Hill you can do this!" Joesph was now sitting on top of some crates watching the battle. Hilary blushed at his encouragement and felt a wave a confidence swell up inside her. She focused her blade and gave it a mental command to go forward. It complied dodging Mariam's attack. Mariam smiled glade her new team mate could control her blade better. But could she handle facing a bitbeast? Mariam summoned her bitbeast and sent Hilary's blade flying. Luckily the blade stayed in the ring. Hillary was in no mood to loose and used every bit of her will power to summon her bitbeast. The room filled with a bright white light and everyone in the vicinity closed their eyes. When they opened them a series of gasps erupted. Hillary had finally summoned her bitbeast, but it was unlike anything they had ever seen. A fairy flew above her blade she wore an orangish red dress that fell above her knees and was form fitting, as well as golden roman sandals. She had long bright red hair and wings made of fire. What surprised them even more is that she spoke to Hilary in plainEnglish.

"Master, may I introduce my self my name is Fire Sprite." With that she bowed and waited for Hilary's orders. Hilary commanded the fairy to attack and she did something no one expected, she transformed into a large black wolf with white an it's eats and the end of it's tail. As well as a symbol of a moon and sun of her forehead. The room was once again filled with a blinding light and then everything went pitch black. Once everyone was able to see they saw Hilary's blade knock out Mariam's. Hilary had won the battle she was happy but also very tired. Joesphapplauded and jumped down to congratulate her but she fell forward. Mariam caught her and checked her pulse.

"She's fine she's just sleeping we should let her rest." With that she carried her sleeping teammate to her makeshift bed. Joesph followed his sister all the while watching Hilary's sleeping figure. Once his sister set her down and walked off he placed her blade beside her and smiled thinking that she was something else.

Me: Well that's this chapter,

Peter: Don't leave us again.

Me: I won't.

Billy: Okay people read and review so she will not leave again.

Me: I'm not going to! But seriously RnR flames accepted they can power up Fire Sprite.


End file.
